Notre dame school days
by NO1disneyfan
Summary: Au set in the modern era Quasimodo is 5 years old and is ready to start school, however he learns a lot more then maths and the alphabet, when he befriends a girl named Esmeralda, and has to face the bully Claude and his minions
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Quasimodo had turned five and was about to start school. Although he wasn't to keen on the idea.  
"Oh mom I don't want to go to school, everyone will make fun of me." the boy cried as his mom combed his red hair. "Please don't make me go." he begged. "Everyone there will just tell me how Ugly I am." Tears began to come from the young boys face. "Please I can come work with you, I can help you."  
His mom pulled her son into her arms "Sweetheart, you have a wonderful heart, you are kind sweet and loving, and I know you'll make some friends if you just be yourself."  
Quasimodo used his green sleeve to wipe his tears away. "Ok mom, i still don't really want to go to school, but I'll try making some new friends."  
The mom gently rubbed her son's hair "That's my boy, now before we go of do you remember what I told you about school?"  
Quasimodo nodded "If I don't understand something ask the teacher, if someone bullies me, or I see someone else getting bullied also tell a teacher. And I need to share and take turns."  
"Good, now I've made you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some grapes, and some juice " his mom gave him a green lunchbox and a blue backpack, inside was a notebook and a pencil case  
Quasimodo then smiled a bit since his mom had made his favourite food "Thanks mom." he said. "Okay I'm ready to go to school now."  
It was quite a long walk to school, but Quasimodo didn't mind he enjoyed walking around town, he loved to take in the sights, sounds, and smells of Paris. He also loved to remind himself of all the work people did around Paris. The baker made the best bread and cakes he had ever tasted, and everyone had a job to do. No matter how big or small it was important.  
Then a man came up to them, it was one of his mom's friends.  
"Hello Penelope." The man greeted "What are you up to today?" he asked.  
"Oh just taking Quasimodo to school." She replied "How are you doing?"  
"I'm just on my way to the shops." he then looked down at Quasimodo, who shied away from him. He had see this man before but he was just a shy boy.  
"So first day of school eh? Why I remember when I saw you as a baby, you're growing up so fast. Well i'd best let you two going. I've got to get to the shops, have fun at school Quasi."  
"Bye" said Quasimodo after being quiet all the while, he was never good at talking to people, even if they were nice to him, that was one if the other reasons he didn't want to go to school, he knew he would be to shy to speak to anyone.  
They arrived at the school and Quasimodo froze his eyes widened at the giant building, he moved closer to his mom, and looked into her eyes. "Please mom, do i have to go to school? It looks scary." he begged as he held onto his mom's dress.  
"Oh come on sweetie, you'll be fine. Tell you what why don't I walk you to your class? Then I'll have to get going."  
"Ok mom" He agreed. Then they walked into the school gates with Quasimodo holding his mother's hands as tightly as he could, he never wanted to let it go. His mother hand felt so soft, and made him feel a bit better. As they walked to his class, he noticed some of the other children staring at him in a odd way.  
Soon they arrived at his class, and Penelope kissed her son on his cheek. "Don't worry my son, you'll be fine."  
"Ok bye mom, I love you." he whimpered a bit, as tears will still in his eyes.  
He then opened the door and walked in, his whole body was shaking when he saw the other children all sat down at tables, staring at him as if he were alien.  
"Hello you must be Quasimodo." A female teacher who looked about 50 came to him. "I'm your teacher miss Laverne. Welcome to kindergarten class, why don't you hang your bag up, and come sit down?" she offered.  
"Ok." he said in a quiet voice. He hung his bag up on a peg and went to sit on the carpet.  
"Now class, as you may have noticed we have anew student with us today, lets all say hello to Quasimodo."  
"Hi" The class all said, well all expect one boy, who had a sneer on his face, as he looked at the deformed 5 year old.  
"Eww what's with your face?" he asked the boy, causing some of the other children to laugh expect for a few ad one girl who was wearing a white dress with flowers on, and she had long brown hair didn't find it amusing at all.  
"That's not funny Claude." she said. "He can't help the way he looks."  
"He looks like a monster." Claude said. "Come on Esmeralda you can't say you don't find him ugly too."  
"No I don't he seems like a really nice boy, I don't care how he looks"  
Claude was about to respond when the teacher interrupted them. "Claude do i have to send you to the principals office?" Asked Miss Laverne.  
"Uh no miss" the boy replied.  
"I think you'd best say sorry to Quasimodo, they weren't very nice words you said Claude."  
Claude then sighed "Sorry." he simply said turning his head away from Quasimodo.  
"It's ok" he shyly replied, he almost felt like crying, the boy had called him a monster, he knew they would call him names like ugly, he was prepared for that. But that word felt like a punch to the stomach.  
"Very well then lets do the register." The teacher got out a red book and began to call names out. "Lets see here Claude?"  
"Here miss."  
"Uh Cloplin?"  
"Yes miss"  
"Esmeralda?"  
"Here miss."  
"Hugo?"  
"Here."  
"Victor?"  
"Yes miss."  
"Phoebus?"  
"Here."  
She called out more names and shut the register  
"Now lets get started with our day shall we?"  
 **Well that's it for now so what does school have in for Quasimodo and the others?**


	2. Chapter 2

The class was outisde on their break, and poor Quasimodo stood alone. He watched all the other children play games and laugh amongst themselves.  
It wasn't long before Claude and another boy came up to Quasimodo, seeing the two bigger boys come up to him caused Quasimodo to tremble a bit.  
"Whats the matter ugly?" Claude asked mocklingly. "No one wants to be your friend? Well I can't say I balme them really, you do have a face that only a mother could love."  
One of the other two began to laugh. "Face it Quasimodo, no one will ever like you." One of his friends names Jules said.  
"By the way what kind of a name is Quasimodo anyway?" Asked Claude with a chuckle. "Seems like a pretty dumb name to me."  
"Please just leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you." Quasimodo begged them, tears were now forming in his eyes.  
"Why don't you make us?" Jules taunted. "Oh thats right you can't you're not only an ugly monster, you're also a weak crybaby."  
Quasimodos tear became harder to keep in. He looked around to see if the teacher was near by.  
"Oh what you think someone's gonna come running to your rescue?"  
Then they heard another familar voice "Yes, someone is going to come his rescue"  
Frollo and Jules turned around to see Esmerdala along wth two boys Victor and Hugo. "Oh what you going to stick up for your boyfriend?" Jules laughed mocklingly.  
"What is it with you two, and bullying people who are differenent then you?" Victor asked. "You use to bully me because I was smart."  
"And you bullied me because i'm overweight" Hugo said. Then Esmerdala stepped up. "And you bullied me because i'm a gypsy. I don't know where you learnt that all Gypises are bad, but we're not."  
Claude scoffed "I know that gypies are evil, I heard it from my parents."  
"Well it's not true, come on Quasimodo you can come with us."  
"Uh ok thank you." He smiled shyly, as he and the others walked away from the two bullies.  
"Yeah go on ugly, you were hurting our eyes anyway." Claude smirked.  
When the four manged to get away from Claude and Jules Hugo turned to Quasimodo. "Hey are you alright?" he asked  
"Yeah I guess" He sighed sadly. "I knew I would get bullied here, I told my mum I would."  
"Well why don't you tell the teacher?" Victor asked. Quasimodo remembered his mom had told him to tell the teacher if he was being bullied. But now it seemed a little scary.  
"Uh No I'll be okay." Quasimodo said. "Thank you all for helping me."  
"No problem." Esmerdala smiled at him.  
"Come on children time to come inside now." the teacher yelled.  
"You can sit with us." Victor said.  
Quasimodo was happy he had made some new friends, but he was still upset about being bullied.


End file.
